El violín del diablo
by Kattherine
Summary: Cada veinte años nace una chica con un violín tatuado en la muñeca. Al cumplir los diecisiete, es entregada al Diablo para que se alimente de ella a cambio de no hacer daño al pueblo. Esta vez, yo soy la chica del violín. •UA. •Adaptación. •Lemmon.


**• Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece. Los personajes son propiedad de L.J Smith y CW, y la historia es de Lady rebel Girl. Yo sólo la he adaptado al fandom para que más personas conozcan esta genial historia.

**El violín del diablo**

Cada veinte años, se decía que una joven nacía para alimentar al diablo que estaba escondido en un castillo a veinte millas de nuestro pueblo; Esa chica, se llevaba atada y con los ojos vendados por una venda vieja y roída (por la cual seguramente se vería todo).

Estas eran chicas jóvenes de diecisiete años que nacían con una señal en la muñeca, parecía un violín con tres cuerdas y viejo, una mancha de nacimiento. Se decía, que para que el diablo no arrasase el mundo y terminase con la especie humana, había que darle una joven con la señal del violín del diablo. No se sabía qué hacía con la chica, pero se creía que se la comía, sin dejar sus huesos; algunos contaban que sus huesos los colgaba por su castillo para atraer a los malos espíritus; otros decían que las guardaba como esclavas y que era cada veinte años al parecer por que no le gustaban mayores, le gustaban en plena flor de la vida, jóvenes, llenas de vitalidad, ya que tampoco aguantarían mucho, y si eran mayores, él las asesinaba de una forma horrible y cruel.

Pero yo no sabía cuál de estas _teorías _era verdad o si todas eran mentira.

Y desgraciadamente, quedan solo tres días para mi cumpleaños, para cumplir los diecisiete, justamente las cuerdas del violín del diablo.

Y yo tengo en mi muñeca la señal del violín.

Mis padres se lo tomaron bastante mal, aunque saben que mi futuro es entregarme al diablo que habita en el castillo. Yo había rondado muchas veces cerca de éste para observarlo. Era un castillo de piedras viejas pero fuertes, que aguantarían toda la vida o la eternidad. Estaba todo vallado, a una gran altura y nunca había mariposas o flores de colores. Había malas hierbas de un metro de altura, árboles secos, destrozados, y sauces llorones de colores oscuros.

Por la noche se podía escuchar el aullidos de los lobos, que recorrían el pueblo por la noche, esperando poder llevarse algo del ganado, o llevarse a algún humano. Lo curioso es que nunca atacaban a los que tenían la señal de diablo, como yo que podía andar por donde quisiese, porque mi futuro ya estaba escrito.

Se decía que el diablo era la persona más sádica, loca, oscura y malévola que había en el mundo. Pero por algo era el diablo ¿no? Había personas que incluso aseguraban haberlo visto, pero los tomaron por locos y siguen vagando por el pueblo diciendo palabras en otro lenguaje. Según decían, era alto, pálido con dos ojos de color azul hielo que te sonreían mientras te enseñaba sus dos pares de colmillos para desgarrar y chupar la sangre entera de tu cuerpo. Pero cuando estaba enfadado o tenía mucha hambre, se volvían laxos y de un azul brillante, deslumbrante y aterrador. Quemaban y te hacían sentir en el abismo, recordándote en todo momento, con su brillo nacarado, las llamas del infierno.

También decían que tenía una fuerza descomunal, podía romper cualquier cosa con solo tocarla, y cada vez que tocaba alguna planta o ser vivo de naturaleza, se chamuscaba, convirtiéndose en el polvo en el que te convertirías tú cuando murieses, sin que nadie te recordase. Su risa parecía el cántico del infierno, te aterraba y hacía que todo lo que rondase por tu cabeza se rompiese en mil pedazos. Decían que era hermoso, tanto como lo cruel que era. Su cabello era negro, tan obscuro y despeinado como las ramas de los arboles en pleno otoño; pero claro, nadie sabía si era verdad o no.

Yo no tengo amigos, y nunca los quise hacer. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que sepan que el futuro ha designado para mí ser comida por el diablo? Es mejor así. También intenté romper las relaciones con mis padres, pero ellos me querían mucho y yo no era demasiado fuerte para dejarles, sin embargo me hice autista, sola, totalmente sola; quería salvarme del infierno en que ya me situaba.

Quería mantener alejado de mí de todo lo que se me echaba encima. Ya no tenía miedo, ya había superado eso, pues desde los seis años supe que fuese a donde me fuese, él me encontraría.

Suspiré.

Seguí mirando el bosque que estaba cubierto por niebla, cuya presencia le daba un aspecto aun más aterrador a este. Podía observar el castillo, sólo las torres más altas. También sabía que tenía estatuas de piedras que parecían mirarte, también había algunas que parecían estar llorando, mujeres llorando desconsoladamente. Muchos decían que eran las mujeres que él había matado. Decía que las metía en cajas cubiertas de cemento, vivas, y cuando se secaban y estaban muertas, las sacaba y las ponía en su jardín muerto, exhibiendo sus _trofeos_.

Yo no sabía qué hacer. Porque dentro de tres días, tres horas, tres minutos y tres segundos, sería propiedad del diablo. Todo era tres, como sus cuerdas, y que yo recordase, todas eran igual, aunque puede que alguna no coincidiese en algo. El cura me echaba agua bendita todos los días, incluso cuando estaba dormida, me despertaba sintiendo el agua correr por mi cara.

Me contaron que nací el tercer día en el tercer mes del diablo, conocido como la fecha maldita. Mi madre se desmayó, y mi padre iba a rezar, pero… ¿Por qué rezar por alguien que ya está perdido en la oscuridad?

Estaba sentada en un tronco que estaba cortado, formando un taco. Viejo, seco y oscuro, parecía como si el fuego hubiese pasado por él. Puse mis manos en mis piernas y seguí contemplando el cielo de la mañana repleta de nubes densas que lo cubrían todo. Los tres días antes de que se entregase la joven, todo se cubría de nubes.

Muchas veces, sentada como estoy me he llegado a preguntar: ¿Se podía romper la maldición?

Y la respuesta es siempre la misma: No, ¿acaso se podía ignorar el hambre del diablo? No, no había salida, ya sabía que me quedaba poco. Yo no iba a la iglesia, me dejaban quedarme sola y ponerme a contar las nubes, las piedras o las pisadas que iban hacia el bosque, pisadas de alguien.

Decidí irme a mi casa, mis padres estarían trabajando en mi hogar y podría estar sola, mirando la pared, contando las manchas de humedad, o simplemente quedarme sentada. No había nada que hacer. Me levanté del tronco, y me fui para mi casa, sintiendo la tierra en mis desnudos pies, las pequeñas piedras, plantas y alguno que otro bicho. Fui caminando mientras miraba hacia el suelo, mirando cómo mis pies se movían. Muchas veces me paraba en algún árbol y tocaba su rasposa y vieja superficie.

Llegué a mi pequeña casa, donde mis padres no estaban. Los vecinos no hablaban conmigo, sólo me miraban y murmuraban palabras de consuelo. Pero no me servían, no me librarían.

Aunque ya me daba igual librarme, ya lo tenía todo ordenado en mi cabeza para no llorar y gritar el típico: ¨¿por qué a mí?¨.

Cerré la puerta y miré mi casita, llena de polvo con mantas encima de algunos muebles. Mi madre había dejado de ocuparse de todo, estaba perdida y confusa, sus ojos negros sólo mostraban la pena que arrastraba desde que nací. Me senté en los escalones, subiendo los tres primeros de madera, escuchándose cómo crujían ante mi peso. Miré hacia la ventana, abierta y llena de polvo, por la que pasaban los pequeños rayos de sol que no eran cubiertos por las nubes. Se veían las motitas de polvo caer, haciendo pequeños bailes hasta caer al suelo.

Empezó a sonar el órgano de la iglesia, había empezado. Su melodía era triste, lenta y dolorosa. Le habían puesto el violín del diablo. Dicen que un día se encontraron un papel con las notas de la canción que había que tocar los tres días enteros antes de entregar a la joven.

Desde ese día, la tocan por memoria a todas las almas muertas de las jóvenes, o que se supone que están muertas y perdidas en la oscuridad. Dicen que la melodía las ayuda a encontrar el camino. Cerré los ojos mientras la melodía seguía.

. . .

Ya sólo quedaba un día entero completo para que fuese entregada al diablo. Sólo un día. Volvía a estar sentada en el tronco, sólo que sabía que estaba vez me tenían que hacer rezos y diferentes ritos. Me encaminé hacia la iglesia, donde estaban todos los campesinos afuera, haciendo un círculo para dejarme pasar. Los reyes no se involucraban con el diablo, ya que decían que ellos nunca tendrían el violín.

Iba descalza, sintiendo las piedras del suelo, mirando la cruz que estaba en lo alto de la iglesia. Seguí caminando y entré en la iglesia, donde estaban los curas, monjas y mis padres sentados con la cabeza agachada. Mi madre lloraba en silencio, tratando de parar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Mi impulso fue acercarme a ellos, pero recordé que era mejor mantener las distancias, haría menos daño. Me acerqué al cura, y vi que había en el suelo un recipiente de plata con sangre, sangre de todos los campesinos, que se habían hecho un corte y habían dado sangre.

La alianza con el diablo.

Me metí en el recipiente, sintiendo como mis tobillos se mojaban de sangre, notando la calidez de la misma. Había sido extraída hace poco. Yo seguía con mi vestido de trapo roído y sucio. El cura, con una copa, cogió sangre y me la echó por los hombros, por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que mi cuerpo oliese totalmente a sangre. Decían que cuando el diablo olía a sangre, tenía más hambre, se saciaba mejor. Cogió la última copa de sangre, metió uno de sus dedos en la copa y me dibujó una cruz en la frente con ella.

Cerré los ojos.

Sentí como tiraba la copa de sangre a mi cabeza, mojándome entera, mis cabellos olían mal, pegados a mi cara mientras yo sólo respiraba, sin pensar en nada. Después me dibujó dos cruces, cada una en un párpado. Abrí los ojos.

–Ve ahora al lago que está detrás de la iglesia, hija. Lávate, purifícate. –Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba, dejando el olor del incienso.

Y repentinamente... no había nadie, mis padres no estaban ni las monjas ni los otros curas. Nadie. Me di cuenta de que en el recipiente ya no había sangre, era como si hubiese sido absorbida. Salí del recipiente y empecé a andar, yéndome por la salida de atrás. Se veían las huellas de mis pies en el suelo, rojas.

Antes de irme al lado, miré a la iglesia, a la cruz. Me agaché y junté mis manos para rezar. Agaché la cabeza y cerré los ojos.

–Nunca había rezado, ya que no quería asociarme con nadie, pero necesito hablar contigo antes de quedarme en la oscuridad por siempre. Sé que mi destino es bajar por la oscuridad sin una vela en la mano, sé que mi destino es ser comida viva por el diablo. –Suspiré– Sólo quería pedirte que cuidases de mi familia, y que la maldición acabase. Después de mí, que no hubiese nadie más. Amén.

Me levanté y me fui al lago, dejando mis huellas por toda la iglesia y gotitas de mi vestido. Abrí la puerta y miré el lago, limpio, tranquilo. Todo lo que lo rodeaba, era perfecto. Los árboles, sauces que hacían cortinas de hojas, las rocas… La cascada. Entré, dando pequeños pasos mientras sentía lo fría que estaba el agua, sería lo último frío y puro que iba a sentir, después todo sería caliente y maldito.

Cuando ya entré hasta la cintura, vi cómo se iba poniendo algo rojo el lago por la sangre que tenía. Me hundí en el agua, sintiendo como me limpiaba. Buceé, sintiendo el frío en mi piel, mi corazón bombeando. Salí para mirar que aun seguía sola. Seguí nadando, y por una vez en la vida, empecé a reírme alto. Mis carcajadas sonaron alto mientras yo nadaba y chapoteaba en el agua. Cogí una piedra que era muy bonita en el agua, de color azul y verde. Me la quedé en la mano, y escuché como alguien hablaba. Me giré y vi a dos chicas de mi edad con dos chicos. ¿Acaso no sabían nada de la leyenda? ¿de la maldición?

–Mirad, está loca. Se ríe sola. –Dijo una rubia de ojos azules susurrando. Y comprobándome a mí que efectivamente la chica no sabía nada del violín del diablo.

–¡Veta, vete! –Chillé.

Fui hacia ella, arrastrándome para salir del agua. Ella dio unos pasos para atrás. Cuando salí del agua, fui hacia ella mientras los demás gritaban y se iban. Ella miró mi muñeca, donde estaba el violín. Sus ojos se abrieron y su rostro se volvió blanco. ¿Entonces si lo sabía, eh?

Antes de que se fuese corriendo, la agarré por el cuello. Empecé a apretarlo cada vez más fuerte, más fuerte. Vi como sus labios se volvían morados, como sus ojos se secaban, su rostro se volvía más blanco. Me tiré encima de ella, poniéndome a horcajadas mientras la estrangulaba.

Me acerqué a su oído, haciendo mi agarre menos fuerte para que pudiese escucharme mientras sus manos intentaban quitar las mías.

– No mires hacia atrás. –Ella me miró a los ojos, llorando– Si no quieres que el diablo te atrape.

La solté, levantándome de ella mientras escuchaba como tosía y se ponía sus manos en la garganta. Se fue corriendo, tropezando muchas veces, agarrándose a los árboles. Me tiré al agua, y seguí nadando y riéndome con la piedra nuevamente en la mano.

Sin embargo, después de un largo rato, abrí mi mano y vi que la piedra ahora era negra, no era azul ni verde. La alcé para verla mejor, toda negra con grietas rojas.

–¿Qué es esto? –Murmuré mientras la tocaba.

Me puse en la orilla del lago, y la dejé en la arena mientras la tocaba. Volví a tocarla y me quemó. Retiré los dedos para meterlos en agua y casi enseguida los saqué de nuevo para rozarla, pero ya no quemaba. El cielo se estaba oscureciendo, la noche se asomaba por las montañas. Sentí que alguien me estaba vigilando, dando vueltas alrededor de mí.

Giré mi cabeza, pero no había nadie.

Me puse en el medio del lago, para observar mejor. Ya el cielo había adoptado un negro oscuro, con niebla, el bosque se estaba llenando de niebla y las plantas parecían volverse más oscuras. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido, sintiendo como por mis venas llegaba mi sangre con adrenalina. Me giré, escuchando el movimiento del agua a mi alrededor y el de la cascada.

–No eres lo suficientemente fuerte. –Susurré.

Vi una sombra alta en el bosque, podía ver sus ojos azules eléctricos, como una tormenta en pleno apogeo. Me observaron durante unos minutos, hasta que cada vez se volvieron más brillantes, helados con pequeñas rajitas más oscuras, que iban desapareciendo. Sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos largos y puntiagudos.

La visión del diablo.

Empezó a murmurar palabras extrañas, parecían maldiciones. Miré el agua, que empezaba a oscurecerse, volverse negra, sin que me reflejase en ella. Me alarmé y volví a mirar al diablo.

Ya no estaba.

Miré al agua.

Ya no estaba oscura, estaba como antes y en la noche se podía ver estrellas, pequeños puntitos de colores que lo adornaban. A la siguiente noche ya sería propiedad del diablo, esta sería la última, pero… ¿Por qué había venido? Me salí del agua y me tumbé en la orilla, sintiendo la fresca hierba en mis piernas y en mis brazos. Me miré la marca del violín, que ahora era negra, totalmente negra.

La toqué con mis dedos, lentamente mientras pensaba en su sonrisa y en sus ojos aterradores. Cerré los ojos, descansando mientras respiraba. Él tenía el poder sobre mí.

Me desperté escuchando el ruido de la cascada. Abrí mis ojos lentamente mientras me incorporaba, lentamente y me di cuenta de que tenía hambre, pero no podía comer. Estaba prohibido. Y menos aún carne.

Miré a mi alrededor, todo parecía igual de oscuro y con niebla, parecía como si hubiese dormido sola dos minutos y todo seguía igual. Recordé cuando cumplí cuatro años y me dijeron: Elena Gilbert, eres el violín del diablo. Me lo había dicho mi padre hecho un mar de lágrimas, y mi madre ni siquiera pudo estar allí ya que se desmayó. Pero no por la reacción de mis padres o mía iba a cambiar la realidad; efectivamente yo era el juguete del diablo.

Su comida.

Su carne.

Aunque debo admitir que al principio lloré mil lágrimas, hundiéndome, cayendo para siempre. Pero me levanté y decidí hacerlo lo mejor posible. Yo no tendría un marido, hijos, una casa… Como mucho tendría una tumba o una lápida con mi nombre.

Me pregunté qué hora sería, qué tenía que hacer. Y lo supe casi al mismo tiempo, nada, no tenía que hacer nada. Solo dirigirme a su castillo, pero entonces: ¿Tenía que ir andando a la casa del diablo? ¿Sola?

Cuando yo le preguntaba a mi madre qué hacían ellas cuando tenían que irse, no me contestó, aparte de saber que iban atadas y con una venda, sin nadie. Se calló y siguió mirando por la ventana, ignorándome.

Hoy era mi cumpleaños.

Cumplía diecisiete años.

Me levanté entera, y miré a mi alrededor, decidí qué era mejor ir yo sola a casa del diablo. Empecé a andar, y miré hacia atrás, hasta que recordé las palabras que le dije a la chica rubia _¨No mires atrás si no quieres que el diablo te atrape¨_

Pero a mí ya me había atrapado, de todas maneras no miré hacia atrás, seguí caminando, adentrándome en el oscuro bosque que parecía gritar mi nombre, atrayéndome. Pensar que estaba aspirando el aire por última vez, que sería la última vez que mirara el cielo…

Caminé, sintiendo la húmeda tierra en mis pies. El bosque tenía un aspecto siniestro, aterrador. Parecía como si las ramas secas de los árboles fuesen a atraparme entre sus ramas o arañarme. No había animales inofensivos, sólo insectos muy extraños. Seguí caminando, hasta que vi la torre más alta del castillo.

– Mi hogar. – Murmuré.

El viento comenzó a moverse más rápido, moviendo todo a su alrededor, los árboles crujían y mi pelo se echaba hacia atrás, movido totalmente por el viento. Seguí caminando, se iba aclarando la imagen del castillo. Podía ver algunas estatuas, algunas estaban algo rotas, o ya se estaban disecando.

Ya estaba en la puerta, y se abrió sola, escuchándose como chirriaba, por estar oxidada. Observé el castillo antes de entrar, mirando mi nuevo hogar, en la oscuridad. Pero mi corazón latía normal, y mi cabeza no pensaba planes para huir, era como si me sintiese bien.

Bien.

–Mi nuevo hogar. –Susurré– El infierno.

Entré, dando pasos lentos y decididos.

Nada más entrar, las puertas se cerraron fuertemente y rápido, para que no escapase, aunque quisiese escapar, me atraparía. Empezó a llover.

Miré al cielo mientras las gotitas de agua mojaban mi cara. Abrí mis brazos y disfruté de la lluvia. Mi cabello largo y café se me pegó a la cara totalmente, y aunque sabía que me podía resfriar, ya nada tenía sentido. Suspiré y vi como salía el vaho por mi boca. Hacía frío. Y yo pensaba que al entrar en ella, sólo habría calor.

¿Cómo sería? ¿Sería diferente?

Observé el jardín mojado completamente. Se veían las hierbas con gotitas de agua en sus tallos, brillantes. Miré las estatuas, de las cuales gotitas de agua viajaban por sus rostros apenados, hasta perderse en sus cuerpos de cemento. Pude apreciar mejor cómo era el jardín. Los sauces llorones se movían por el viento mientras empezaba a llover más fuerte.

Escuché una melodía en el castillo.

Alguien estaba tocando el órgano.

Cerré los ojos, escuchando su melodía, deleitándome y pensando en lo que había sido mi vida. Nada. Al menos ahora sería algo, sería la comida de alguien y serviría para un propósito. Escuché la lluvia por última vez, y me fui hasta la puerta para llamar el timbre.

Dando pequeños pasos.

Me quedé parada, levanté mi mano que temblaba hasta llegar al timbre. Llamé y se escuchó una melodía oscura, simple y sádica. Me estremecí ante el frío que mi cuerpo estaba soportando. La puerta se abrió.

Y entré.

La puerta se cerró rápidamente y me quedé en la gran casa sola. Empecé a observarla con la poca luz que había, las llamas de las velas amenazaban con apagarse en cualquier momento. Di unos pasos hacia adelante, y la melodía se paró.

Sabía que yo estaba ahí.

Me paré en medio y observé todo. Había dos escaleras que se unían después. La casa tenía tres plantas, o quizás más. Todo estaba limpio, intacto. ¿Vivía alguien allí? Observé que había cuadros, retratos de personas, muchas personas. Me acerqué hasta ellos y la melodía volvió a sonar.

Vi que en uno de ellos, había una chica de ojos azules y pelo negro que sonreía en el cuadro. Parecía simpática y alegre. Su pelo negro era largo, muy largo y si no saliese sólo la cara y un poco el pecho, diría que tiene el pelo por la cintura. Era lacio entero. Era pálida, con labios finos y su mano estaba en su cara, como acariciándose y por supuesto tenía el violín.

Me fui a su lado, donde había otra chica. Estaba seria, soñadora, mirando a otro punto, como si estuviese mirando a una ventana. Sus ojos eran marrones, pardos y su pelo castaño oscuro. Sus labios eran chicos y su mano estaba situada en sus labios, como si estuviese mandando silencio. También tenía el violín.

Había muchísimos retratos de cada una de chicas, pero me fui a una que me llamó la atención que parecía enamorada. Sus ojos eran verdes oscuros, su pelo era castaño claro y miraba a quién estuviese pintado, por lo que parecía que te estaba mirando. Su sonrisa era cálida, enamorada.

Y me fui a la última de todas las que había que me llamó la atención. Una chica de ojos negros con el pelo rubio. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, completamente negros y parecía que acababa de llorar, tenía lágrimas por sus ojos.

Su pelo rubio era largo, recogido en una coleta a caballo. Era de tez más morena que las demás, pero tenía un aire amenazador, oscuro. Tenía un corte en los labios, pero su belleza seguía siendo perfecta. Tenía las dos manos entrelazadas, y la cabeza en ellas. Se podía ver que tenía el violín, pero parecía como si el violín estuviese sangrando. ¿Podría su belleza enamorarte y no poder desprenderte de ella?

Estaba aterrada.

Seguí observando la casa, y la melodía no paraba de sonar, causaba un ambiente oscuro y negro que tendría que asustarme, pero me relajaba. Fui hacia las escaleras, para subir y ver quién era el que estaba tocando el órgano. Puse mi mano en la barandilla, puse el primer pie en el escalón.

Empecé a subir las escaleras lentamente, pero parecía que mi cuerpo se movía solo, llamado por la música. Me sentía totalmente hipnotizada. Cuando los subí, vi que había un pasillo largo y oscuro, alumbrado por pocas velas. Cerré los ojos y escuché atentamente de dónde venía la música. Seguí andando y sentí que me había cortado con algo. Miré mi dedo, por el que salía un hilo de sangre. Me di cuenta de que me había astillado el dedo. La música se paró brutalmente, interrumpida, pero siguió con fuerza, como un estruendo.

Me encaminé hacia una puerta negra que estaba medio abierta, de donde venía el sonido. Mis pasos se escuchaban en el suelo de madera, y mi respiración era algo irregular, pero moderada. Mi dedo ya había parado de sangrar, pero no le eché cuenta, seguí hacia esa habitación, hipnotizada.

Me paré inmediatamente y pensé que podía ser una trampa.

¿Y si la música estaba maldita? Aunque allí todo estaba maldito, yo había nacido para servirlo, él me había elegido cuando era pequeña, en el vientre de mi madre, ya nada importaba excepto seguir adelante. Seguí andando, y abrí del todo la puerta.

Había una persona sentada tocando el órgano. Cerré la puerta, encerrándome con el demonio. Paró de tocar y se giró para mirarme. Me sorprendí de su belleza, de la belleza que rebozaba por cada uno de sus poros. Era totalmente pálido, perfecto. Parecía una estatua que había conseguido vida una noche maldita. Sus ojos eran azules, totalmente hermosos y penetrantes, observándome atentamente, entrecerrados. Su pelo era de un negro muy extraño y desordenado, dándole un toque más sádico. Era alto con un cuerpo perfecto.

Sonrió.

Pude apreciar sus dientes, blancos y perfectos. Sus colmillos blancos brillaban; sabía que tenía hambre, pero no podía asustarme, él lo que quería era alimentarse de mi miedo, hacer que mi corazón quisiese salir de mi pecho, que respirase rápidamente. Algo débil.

Se acercó a mí, con pasos elegantes y felinos.

Yo seguí sus pasos con la mirada, observándolo en toda su perfección. Sus ojos se fueron oscureciendo hasta que llegaron a ser negros completamente. Cuando estuvo muy cerca de mí, inspiré para captar su olor. Olía tan masculino, tan fresco. Así era el demonio. Su mano fue a mi cara, y me estremecí al sentir su fría y dura mano contra mi mejilla. La acarició.

–Bienvenida, Elena. –Susurró con una voz terciopelada que guardaba un tono oscuro y sádico. No me extrañó que supiese mi nombre, él seguramente lo sabría todo.

¿Qué hacía? Nada, no podía hacer nada, él podía hacer lo que quisiese conmigo. Se escucharon los rayos y los relámpagos, haciendo que me estremeciese por los fuertes ruidos que parecían rebotar contra los cristales. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo su tacto sobre mi mejilla. ¿Qué haría él conmigo? Escuché cómo soltaba una sonrisa y volvía a acariciarme. Puso su mano donde estaba mi corazón.

–¿Estás asustada? –Dijo murmurando.

–No. –Dije lentamente– Esa no es la palabra que yo utilizaría.

–¿Ah, no? –Negué con la cabeza mientras su otra mano seguía tocando mi cara. Se rió, haciendo que me estremeciese– Entonces… Pues ¿Cuál es la palabra?

–No lo sé. –Dije sin abrir los ojos– Puede ser… Tengo curiosidad.

–¿Curiosidad?

Asentí con la cabeza y abrí los ojos. Me asusté cuando vi que sus ojos estaban rojos brillante y me observaban atentamente. Un cosquilleo entró por mi estómago al tenerlo tan cerca y observándome así. Su sonrisa se fue ensanchando poco a poco mientras veía sus colmillos aparecer. Yo parpadeaba muchas veces, mientras que él no parpadeaba más de pocas veces por minuto. Intenté que mi cabeza se ordenara para tener las ideas claras, pero tenerlo tan cerca hacía que todo se rompiese en mil pedazos y no pudiese reconstruirse.

–Estoy lista. –Dije en un murmullo– Estoy… —Suspiré— Lista, amo… –decidí dirigirme a él de una manera respetuosa, después de todo no conocía su nombre, lo cual aparentemente le causo molestia ya que frunció el ceño.

Me pegó fuertemente contra la puerta que yo había cerrado antes. Gemí de dolor cuando sentí mi cabeza chocar fuertemente contra la puerta, y el picaporte me había dado en la cadera demasiado fuerte. Su mano me cogió por la mandíbula con demasiada fuerza.

–¿Lista para qué, Elena? –Dijo mientras con la otra mano cogía mi dedo que tenía la herida de antes, con el hilo de sangre seca.

Sonrió, observándolo con esos ojos locos que parecían mirar lo mejor que había en la vida. Sus ojos completamente brillantes, me miraron. Cogió mi dedo con fuerza y se lo metió en la boca. Gemí cuando sentí que su lengua se enredaba en mi dedo, y sus dientes volvían a abrir el pequeño corte que tenía antes. Y lo noté.

Pude notarlo mientras escuchaba cómo seguía lloviendo.

Estaba chupando mi sangre, dando tirones a mi dedo mientras sonreía. Sus ojos no se iban de los míos, y estaba llegando a un punto en el que me aterraban, parecían desorbitados, de otro mundo. Su belleza me ahogaba, sentía como su agarre iba cogiendo fuerza en mi mandíbula.

–Me-e… No puedo respirar. –Susurré.

–¿Piensas que te voy a tratar mejor que a las demás? –Dijo sin quitar mi dedo de su boca– ¿Que eres diferente? –Se rió, y me estremecí al sentir su lengua fría chupando y lamiendo la herida.

–No, sé que soy igual, como todas. –Dije con dificultad.

Se quitó mi dedo de la boca, y su agarre se aflojó, dejándome apoyada contra la puerta. Su cuerpo se chocó con el mío, pegándose totalmente sin que pudiese salir. Recordé cuando decían que su fuerza era descomunal, que su belleza te hundía, que su sonrisa te rompía los pensamientos… Todo era verdad. Recordé a la chica rubia que estuve a punto de ahogar con mis manos.

Cogió mi muñeca donde tenía el violín.

Sus ojos rojos me miraron con confusión. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso no era yo la que tenía que estar ahí? ¿Podía irme? Acarició donde estaba el violín, por donde estaban mis venas de la muñeca, que también parecían negras. Recordé la piedra que hizo que se pudiese más oscura.

–¿Por qué la tienes oscura? –Se llevó mi muñeca a sus labios, e inhaló. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron.

–Hueles tan bien. –Me sorprendí ante los cambios de personalidad que tenía, enfadado y a los segundos contento, un ser completamente enfermo.

Gemí alto cuando sentí que sus dientes de clavaban en mi muñeca. Me estremecía ante su cuerpo pegado al mío, sus caderas contra las mías, su pecho contra el mío. Volví a gemir, pero extrañamente gemí de placer cuando sentí que daba tirones a mi vena. Sus ojos no se fueron de los míos, sonriendo mientras se llevaba mi sangre.

Se separó, teniendo hilos de sangre por sus labios y sus dientes. Miró mi muñeca, la cual tenía un mordisco. Había sangre... negra, ¿por qué? Sus ojos inyectados en mi herida, hicieron que me estremeciese ante la posibilidad de que me volviese a morder.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, me tiró contra el suelo, chocando fuerte contra la madera. Gemí de dolor. Me toqué con la mano mi cabeza, y tenía sangre, pero no era roja… Era negra… miré a mi amo fijamente y vi que estaba de pie, serio.

–¡¿Cómo puedes tener la sangre negra? ¡¿Eh? –Gritó.

–No lo sé, de verdad. –Repliqué con la voz ronca, mientras intentaba levantarme.

Pero me empujó con el pie, haciendo que me cayese de nuevo al suelo. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, inyectados en sangre, suspicaces. ¿Qué había hecho? Se cogió el pelo con las manos mientras maldecía. Me pregunté cómo estarían mis padres, qué haría el pueblo. Aun no sabía su nombre, aunque tampoco me importaba, de cualquier modo por su carácter, sabía que me quedaba poco aquí.

–Yo… –Volvió a hablar, atrayendo mi atención. –¡Estaba mejor sin ti! ¡Podía hacer lo que quería! –Dijo mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

–No sé a qué te refieres. –Dije sin levantarme para no ganarme otro empujón.

Me miró enfadado, acercándose a mí lentamente. Mi corazón no se asustaba, no bombeaba más fuerte, no… Seguía igual, excepto mi respiración, que estaba jadeando. Se arrodilló, acercando su cara a la mía. Sonrió sádicamente y me cogió de los cabellos, acercando mi cara a la suya. Su otra mano pasó por mis mejillas, bajando hasta que llegó a mi pecho. Arqueó una ceja.

–Eres tú la que tendrás que servirme para siempre, nunca morirás y serás por siempre mi esclava. ¿Acaso tu maldito pueblo no sabe nada? –Yo negué con la cabeza– Me alegro de haber matado a todas las demás, eran inútiles. –Tragué saliva con dificultad– Quien tenga la señal del violín del diablo en negro con la sangre, será mi consorte para toda la vida, Elena, tú y yo nos amaremos para siempre.

En ese momento, todo mi mundo cayó a pedazos. Se rompió. Pensé que como mucho duraría dos días, con mi sangre y mi virgen cuerpo que habían purificado. Me di cuenta de que no servía para nada el agua bendita en él ni nada. Para toda la eternidad, lo que durase la eternidad. Siempre. Ya me imaginaba yo alimentándolo, siendo su esclava, criando a los hijos del diablo… Quise gritar y salir corriendo, pero ahora sí que no podía. Lo miré, recordando cuando vino a verme tumbada en el césped del lago.

–Le di la palabra a mi señor que lo haría, cuando llegase la consorte, estaría con ella. –Dijo con odio. Supuse que su señor sería el diablo, su padre– ¿¡Por qué naciste!– Dijo sacudiéndome fuertemente. –¿¡Por qué!?

Me levantó y empezó a arrastrarme de la mano saliendo de la sala donde estábamos antes, llevándome por el oscuro pasillo donde estaban las velas. Caminaba rápido, y estaba a punto de caerme numerables veces por su velocidad. Abrió una puerta y me sorprendí al ver que era una habitación de matrimonio, que supuse que era la suya. La cama era de matrimonio, vestida de negra, al igual que las cortinas. El suelo era de parquet y las ventanas estaban cerradas. Había un escritorio, una mesa donde había muchos papeles, pero como era de saber, ninguna cruz al revés. Todo era oscuro. La alfombra que tenía era negra y roja. Me empujó hasta la cama y me tiró.

–Vas a ser mía para siempre, Elena. Para siempre. –Murmuró antes de echarse encima de mí– Yo seré tuyo, estaremos juntos, nos amaremos para siempre.

Sentí el peso de su cuerpo con el mío. Su mano fue a mi vestido de trapo, de un tirón, lo rompió, dejándome totalmente desnuda ante él. Le miré, y esta vez me entró miedo al pensar qué iba a hacer conmigo, o lo mal que lo iba a hacer. Pareció oler mi miedo, aunque no sonrió de la manera que esperaba que lo fuera a hacer.

–Inocente… Eres virgen. –Dijo mientras pasaba su nariz por mi cuello. –No te preocupes, Elena, yo te cuidaré, estaremos juntos para siempre, intentaré ser lo más… No voy a decir bueno porque eso para mí es un insulto, pero creo que me entiendes.

Yo no dije nada, sólo me quedé callada. Me sorprendí al notar sus duros y ardientes labios contra los míos. Sus manos se pusieron en mi cintura, apretándolas con fuerza, tocándome. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente pegado al mío, sintiendo como rozaba sus caderas contra las mías. Su lengua entró en mi inocente boca, me estremecí al sentirla con la mía, que era cálida. Su lengua se enredó con la mía, conociendo todos los rincones de mi boca. Mis manos se fueron a su cuello, enredándolas en su pelo.

Me di cuenta de que lo deseaba, que mi cuerpo deseaba su frío cuerpo contra el mío. Aunque… ¿Quién no lo desearía? Mordisqueó mis labios con una habilidad que yo sabía de dónde procedería. Seguramente habría violado a las otras, aunque no podía decir violar, porque recuerdo que los retratos que había, si eran ellas, estaban sonriendo. Menos una, estaban todas felices… ¿Por qué? Lo averiguaría, igual que por qué era un violín la señal, averiguaría todo.

Sus labios bajaron a mi cuello, dejando mordidas y lametones, donde tendría seguramente más de una marca. Bajó a mis pechos. Lo miré, esperando su movimiento. Cerré los ojos al ver como se llevaba uno de mis pechos a su boca. Puse mis manos en su cabello, atrayéndolo y pegándolo más a mi pecho. Se metió mi pezón, y empezó a morderlo mientras yo me retorcía y gemía de placer. Su otra mano masajeaba al otro, dándole pellizcos a mi pezón. Su lengua se enredó en mi pezón, y dio tirones de él.

–Oh Dios… –Dije arqueándome.

–Aquí no hay ningún Dios, Elena. –Volvió a pasar su lengua por mi pecho, después sopló en él. Su voz fue dura y fuerte a pesar del placer que me estaba dando– Aquí sólo estamos tú y yo.

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse con los míos cuando los reclamé. Esta vez me tomé la libertad de entrar mi lengua en la suya, y muchas sensaciones iban y venían por mi cuerpo al notar los restos de sangre que antes chupó de mí. Sentir sus labios fríos contra los míos era el mejor placer.

Estaba en el infierno.

Con el diablo en la cama.

Se quitó la ropa de un solo tirón y pude disfrutar de su cuerpo desnudo pegado al mío. Nunca antes había estado con un hombre, y nunca me había relacionado con alguien, no sabía qué hacer. Mis manos se fueron a sus hombros, los que toqué y arañé con mis dedos cuando sentí que sus labios estaban en mi cuello. Bajé mis manos por su pecho duro y pétreo, sonreí cuando noté como se estremeció. En ese momento me di cuenta de que tenía lo que llamaban una erección.

Estaba justamente en mi entrada, y sabía que lo iba a hacer, haciéndome daño, sin importarle nada. Sus caderas se rozaron con las mías, haciendo que los dos gimiésemos a la vez, sintiendo como su punta estaba adentro.

–Vas a rogar por el diablo, Elena. –Dijo dándome otro mordisco en el cuello.

–No, no lo haré. –Dije jadeando.

Sus dedos fueron bajando de mis pechos, en los cuales se distrajeron para llegar a mi zona, donde penetró con dos dedos rápidamente y fuerte. Gemí en su oído. Empezó a moverlos, lo que me causó algo molesto, pero algo de placer en ello.

–Estás mojada. Deseas al demonio. –Dijo mordiendo él lóbulo de mi oreja.

Yo sólo pude asentir, no servía de nada que mintiese, era verdad, deseaba al demonio, deseaba sus caricias en mi cuerpo ante cualquier cosa. Sus dos dedos, me pellizcaron el clítoris, haciendo que arquease la espalda. Sus labios fueron directamente a mis pechos, donde los mordió.

–Oh… Joder. –Murmuré por el placer. Él se rió en mi oído. Me miró a los ojos y sonrió.

–Eso es, Elena. –Dijo con voz ronca– Maldice, ámame.

Sus dedos se fueron de mi intimidad, y fueron a sus labios. Se los metió. Cerró los ojos mientras los lamía y yo me quedaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Cuando los abrió, me sonrió.

Me estremecí ante su sonrisa, sabiendo que la vería para el resto de mi vida, algo que debería molestarme y en cambio me gustaba. Se acomodó entre mis piernas y me penetró. Al principio chillé de dolor, al ver que no se paraba, que seguía dando embestidas y sonreía al verme retorcida de dolor mientras las lágrimas caían por mis ojos. Sentí su gran miembro llenándome por completo, rompiendo lo único que antes quedaba puro en mí. Siguió moviéndose, entrando y saliendo de mí con fuerza mientras me besaba en los labios con fuerza. Me miró a los ojos, los cuales estaban negros.

–Para siempre. –Murmuró antes de clavar sus dientes en mi cuello, haciendo que todo el dolor desapareciese y entrase el placer. Empecé a mover mis caderas contra las suyas, me rozaba para conseguir más placer, y sonreí cuando escuché un rugido que salió de su pecho. Mis ojos se fueron cerrando, hasta que sentí que él se hacía una raja pequeña pero profunda e su garganta, obligándome a beber de ella.

–Bebe. –Me ordenó mientras daba tirones a mi vena. – Bebe.

¿Debía beber? Beber sería la unión para siempre con la oscuridad, nunca podría pisar la luz, siempre en la oscuridad bajo las manos del diablo, sonriéndome y mordiéndome. Si no lo hacía, moriría e iría con Dios, pero… ¿Por qué me quería quedar con él? No sabía ni su nombre, y el placer me estaba alcanzando, me imaginaba estar con él para siempre, tener hijos con él, que fuese cariñoso, sentir sus caricias cada día. Pero en cambio, había otra parte que me imaginaba que era yo, loca, sádica a su lado. Olvidar lo que había sido y era hasta hace unos segundos, permanecer para siempre a su lado. Me susurraba en el oído, tiernamente, pero sabía que hacía eso para que yo hiciese lo que él me mandaba.

–Bebe. –Ordenó después de darme una fuerte estocada que me hubiese dolido sino me hubiese mordido. Su mano fue hasta mi cabeza, apoyando mis labios en su herida, manchando mis labios de sangre– Grita mi nombre, Elena. Grita Damon.

Sólo con saber su nombre, llevé mis labios a su herida, y empecé a chupar, saboreando su sangre que entraba a borbotones por mi garganta. Así que esto era el juntos por la eternidad, para siempre con él. Dio más estocadas fuertes, y sin separarme de su cuello, grité su nombre llegando al éxtasis, sintiendo su sangre derramarse por la comisura de mis labios, sin que dejase de deslizarse por mi garganta, llenándome. Había caído en la trampa del diablo.


End file.
